


Second-guess

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF, Samsung Galaxy 11 "Football Will Save The Planet" Commercial
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поздно уже об этом думать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second-guess

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с феста футбольных однострочников "Криштиану|Лео, футуристическая аушка" и по мотивам рекламного видео.  
> Ссылка на видео: https://youtu.be/XhTWPsjqVXs

Лионель всматривался в темноту, стараясь прогнать лишние мысли. Вопросов становилось только больше. Была бы возможность, он бы с радостью развернулся, добежал до самого главного босса и задал их ему, но теперь оставалось только ждать.  
  
Лионель открыл глаза. Вдалеке показалась узкая полоска света, которая начала медленно расширяться. Свежий воздух резко ударил в ноздри, и он вздрогнул.  
  
— Что, боишься? — рядом с ним оказался Криштиану. Лионель слегка улыбнулся:

— Нет, я думаю.

— Над тем, как мы их обыграем?

— Не совсем, — Лионель вместе с остальной командой зашагал в сторону шаттла. — Просто у меня такое чувство, будто мы не готовы. Нет защитников, нет замен. Тебе не кажется это странным?

— Может, они собираются направить все силы на атаку?

— А замены?

— Доверяют технике, наверно, — Криштиану пожал плечами. — Не зря же на нас кучу датчиков нацепили.  
  
_Может быть._  
  
Изнутри формы что-то тихо жужжало и щекотало кожу. Лионель посмотрел на экран прикреплённого к запястью смартфона. В верхнем углу ярко светилось “99%”.  _Ещё пять минут назад было сто процентов._  
  
— А если возникнут неполадки? — Лионель сам не заметил, как оказался в просторном шаттле, и стал оглядываться. — Если эту технику взломают? Помнишь того шпиона, который чуть не украл смартфон?

— Ты на что-то намекаешь? — Криштиану упал в кресло, нахмурив брови.

— Нет, но… — Лионель выбрал место рядом с ним по другую сторону шаттла и осторожно присел. Кресло тут же развернулось в обратную сторону. — Мне кажется, что что-то здесь не так. При такой высокой цене ошибки всё должно быть тщательно продумано. Тем более, что они посылают самых лучших, и если что-то случится…  
  
Ремни резко притянули его к спинке кресла.  _Поздно уже об этом думать._  
  
— Думаешь, от нас что-то скрывают?  
  
Лионель слегка кивнул. Раздался приятный женский голос: “Приготовиться к взлёту!”.  
  
— Но это же не значит, что нужно расслабиться и ничего не делать, — Криштиану улыбнулся.  
  
“Три!”  
  
— Запомни: мы летим туда, чтобы доказать, что мы лучшие, что мы можем победить их, — продолжил он.  
  
“Два!”  
  
— И мы это сделаем.  
  
Лионель закрыл глаза.  _Ты всегда во всём уверен._  
  
“Один!”  
  
— Потому что мы действительно лучшие.  
  
“Пуск!”


End file.
